Herpes simplex virus (HSV) is a DNA virus capable of rapidly and efficiently infecting a wide variety of cell types (Leib and Olivo, BioEssays 15:547-554, 1993). Plasmid-based viral vectors derived from HSV, termed amplicons, are easy to construct and package into viral particles.